


Reflect

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "Trick of the light."





	Reflect

**Author's Note:**

> For KH100, August 17, 2015. 'reflection'.

"Trick of the light."

"Must have been the flashbulb."

"Something reflecting under the water."

"Don't worry."

Riku didn't worry. No, he knew. He knew some things were what they'd always be, because of the decisions he'd made. Some things were done and over and couldn't be changed. 

It didn't matter what people said they saw, because he did believe them. But every picture and mirror and reflection in cool clear tide pools told him the exact same thing: he had changed beyond what could be changed back.

The unnatural orange tint to his eyes confirmed that every time he looked.


End file.
